A Hunter's Journey
by JT Martin
Summary: Ravenclaw Harry raised by British Men of Letters. Extremely emotional and very dark moments. Warning There will be gore and graphic description of injuries. I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Up for Adoption
1. Prologue

A Hunter's Journey

Prologue

Birth of a Warrior

Grey clouds hung low around a house in Surrey, England; soft whines and bellowing shouts came forth in equal measure emanating from the door. If one opened the door, a vast horror would await.

"You deserve this freak. Bringing your unnatural filth inside my home; you're nothing, and no one will ever want you. I am sick of your crying and ungrateful screams. Tomorrow we are taking you to the orphanage, and we will make sure they know just how much of a freak you are." At this point, the whale of a man threw the bloody lump of whines and tears into the cupboard locking the filth away before lumbering up the stairs to wash the blood off his knuckles.

Inside the dark, cluttered space the lump slowly opened up revealing a child's face frozen in silent agony, and as blood pooled soaking into the tattered baby mattress the child began to whisper "no….no…" an ethereal glow began to shine from his emerald green eyes, "No!" A blinding light flashed in the dark, and the child knew no more.

Sunlight pierced through the thick veil early the next morning. Vernon Dursley could be seen waddling out to the car with a shivering child shuffling behind him. "Freak get in the car I shan't sully my house with your freakishness a moment longer. You should be grateful that I'm not leaving you on the curb." A soft thunk echoed from the car as Harry curled into the floorboard; knowing, that pain would ensue if he touched the seats. "Perfect freak it seems you finally learned your place." Vernon started the car; a grim smirk appearing quite subtly upon his visage.

A short while later and Harry found himself locked in a dark room with a single bed and dresser. Tears formed at the edge of his vision; He had a bed a real bed. Harry fell onto the bed staining his sheets with tears as his relief flooded through him.

In London, England a school stands tall and proud specializing in education for orphans and legacy students. Inside the opulent wood halls, students briskly walk from class to class; oblivious to the manipulations of their teachers and mentors. Offices were sprinkled throughout the halls, places where teachers and mentors would prepare for lessons or missions. In one such office, Dr. Hess carefully observes Mick Davies a strapping young man who graduated from the Kendricks Academy just ten years previously. "Mr. Davies, I hope you are aware of just how important your task is. If you fail to recruit at least one child, there will be consequences of a very unpleasant variety."

"Madam, I am aware of what failure means in the code. I also recognize the importance of my task as our number of recruits has dropped in recent years; further, intelligence has reported a recent orphan by the name of Harry Potter who is believed to be rather odd. Intelligence has also confirmed that he shows signs of emotional abuse alongside physical negligence and abuse. I would wager that given the promise of worth and kindness he could become one of our most loyal candidates." Mick stood and turned to leave, taking Dr. Hess's silence as his dismissal.

In Scotland, an old greying man is startled quite suddenly when alarms all around his office begin to ring and yell simultaneously. The mirth in his eyes diminishes as panic sets in, and he frantically searches for the cause of the outburst. Turning to the large stone whining with a black light pulsing from it Dumbledore lets fly a soft grunt in frustration. "Those incompetent muggles have decided to get rid of Harry again. So be it, I will have to remedy their mistake again. Harry cannot be allowed to experience happiness until he arrives at Hogwarts: I need his happiness and joy in my control so that He does not turn into a mini Voldemort." With a flourish of his wand, He sends a brilliant white Ram down to his Headmistress and longtime friend Minerva to inform her of his departure for Wizengamot business. With that settled he turned to his friend Fawkes and disappeared in a flash of fire reappearing in a dense thicket of trees near Number 3 privet drive in Surrey. The home of Harry's Aunt and Uncle: with its greying bricks and white slatted roof it was a perfect muggle home a cookie cutter image of the foolish neighborhood he had placed Harry into as a babe.

 **AN: Hope you guys and girls enjoy this story it is Harry-centric, and I will be going from book 1 to beyond book 7. Pairing: I do not know who He will be with, but I do know he will be a Ravenclaw. I have the outline for this story finished and will be uploading bimonthly due to college. This is my first fanfic, so please help me get better.**


	2. A Peculiar Birthday

**Chapter 1**

Kendricks Academy, a proud and majestic school for the recruits to the British Men of Letters. Harry had been there for the past five years of his life studying languages, lore, ritual magic, history, and hand to hand combat built for taking on both human and non-human opponents. Harry had quickly become one of the best recruits the school had ever had. He pushed himself mentally: delving into older and more archaic studies on culture and magic, a subject he had become obsessed with. Over the past year, Harry had grown incredibly close with one Mick Davies, the man responsible for recruiting him to the school. On his tenth birthday, Mick had requested to oversee the next phases of his training before he became a full Man of Letters.

"Harry, it's time to get up. You are supposed to be meeting Dr. Hess in 30 minutes." Mick called out as he shuffled through the small kitchen slipping into the grey blazer for his suit.

"All right... all right... I'm up... I'm up," replied Harry as he rolled out of bed. He paused and took a quick look in the mirror: the scar upon his brow still showed no signs of clearing up, and the wounds on his chest and back still held strong visibility. He hated the blasted marks... they were too strong a reminder of his former life. The starvation and beatings, the cigar burns and dog bites, it was all still too fresh in his mind... Shaking himself out of his reverie he pulled on a black t-shirt and the rest of his uniform suit: which consisted of a straight black button up with a red tie, followed by a black blazer edged in red with the Kendricks Academy logo, and finally black slacks and shoes. His hair had never been able to stay calm, so eventually, the teachers had just stopped trying to get it tame; the wild black locks were thick, shiny and fell like a lion's main down to his shoulders. After relieving himself in the bathroom, Harry quickly departed from his Mentors apartment on the upper floor of the school and made his way down to Dr. Hess's office on the first floor.

Knocking softly upon the thick oak door Harry awaits Dr. Hess's call to enter; bouncing on his toes in anticipation for the meeting. This was the year he was supposed to start doing field work under Mick's guidance. He had endured through every trial and test to prove he was ready. "Come in Mr. Potter," came Dr. Hess's muffled voice through the door. With shaking hands and a bright smile on his face, Harry opened the door and stepped into the softly lit office furnished with a mahogany desk and chair along with shelves of books containing vast amounts of occult knowledge and lore. "I hope you have enjoyed your time under Mick's guidance this year; however, that is not the reason I called for this meeting. It has come to my attention that there may, in fact, be some clues as to who your real parents are, and I wanted to bring this to your attention as it will be your first field op with Mr. Davies."

"My Parents..." Harry looked directly into Dr. Hess's eyes. "I'm sorry for my tears Madam. I am happy to do this mission with Mick." Harry wiped his eyes and smiled brightly, "May I ask how you got this information?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter I bizarrely received a letter this morning. I know that you are aware of the old messenger pigeon system and it was very reminiscent of that type of mail delivery. It was owls Mr. Potter there was one tapping on my office window. It had a very peculiar delivery which I will now give to you." After handing the heavy parchment to Harry, Dr. Hess waved him off in dismissal and returned to her work.

Harry seeing his dismissal turned to leave with the letter in his hand. Just as he got to the door, Dr. Hess called out "By the way, Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry smiled brightly "Thank you, Dr. Hess." With that, he left the office and began the ascent to his study in Mick's apartment. Excited from the news this morning he quickly opened the heavy parchment envelope, tearing through the strange wax seal, and removed the letter inside.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Well then..." flourishing his favorite pen Harry begins to write a response.

"Dear Madam McGonagall,

I am pleased to announce that I will be attending Hogwarts come September first. As this is my very first encounter with the school I was perhaps wondering if you could send someone to help me gather my supplies for school.

Best wishes,

Harry Potter"

After folding up his response and tucking it into an envelope, a soft tapping sound emerged from the window, "What the bloody ghost is an owl doing here?" Harry squeaked.

"You know Harry you wouldn't get scared as easily if you paid more attention," Mick spoke up from the doorway to Harry's office, a simple and cozy space with a single wooden desk and chair, two bookshelves and a soft lamp all situated in front of the window.

"Yeah... yeah... laugh it up, Mick. I didn't hear you come in, how long have you been there?" Harry asked, his nerves finally calming down a little.

"Long enough to see you jump like a kid on a trampoline," Mick replied calmly; the barest hint of a smile on his face. "I believe that owl is supposed to return the letter to McGonagall, Harry.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..." Harry smiled softly as he turned to the owl and opened the window before giving the letter to it and watching it fly off.

"Now then Harry we need to get you ready because while you are at this school, you will be reporting to me. This is your first assignment in espionage and combat as a field op, so listen close we have a lot of ground to cover before September first." Mick quickly exited the office with Harry in tow. Master and apprentice both made their way quickly to the interrogation rooms where Harry would be forced to hold a piece of information despite pain or mental manipulation.

A few hours later Harry and Mick are sitting at a small bar in their shared apartment. A bright green box sat in front of Harry, "I know it's not much, but I wanted to get you something for your birthday and as a small celebration gift." Mick smiled as Harry began to peel at the bright green wrapping paper. Once the wrapping was removed Harry opened the simple wooden box: revealing, two beautifully crafted knives. Black as midnight the polished steel would shine only if the moon caught it at the right angle in each handle two soft green emeralds were beset just under the blade.

"Thank you, Mick, this means the world to me; I've finally got my own knives" Harry smiled his green eyes sparkling with emotion as he gave Mick the smallest of bear hugs.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Mick smiled as he returned the hug, a small part of his mind whispering, 'no attachment to the assignment.'

 **AN: Hey guys so this is the first chapter; Harry is beginning his adventure and his mission. I hope you guys enjoyed it and here are the options for his future relationship. Hermione, Luna, Cho, or Daphne.**


	3. A Trip to The Alley

Chapter 2

A Trip to the Alley

Harry smiled softly as he placed the last of his books into his trunk remembering the almost mystical trip to Diagon alley with crystal clarity.

"Mr. Davies, Mr. Potter" Septima called from across the street as they left the gates of Kendricks Acadamy

"Hello Madam Vector, I'm so happy that Madam McGonagall was able to send someone to help us out." Harry sounded in greeting with a smile on his face. "Where do we go to get my school supplies?" Harry breathed out as he ran over to the young woman.

"Best not to speak about that here Harry; first we must head over to the Leaky Cauldron." Septima replied, touched by how inquisitive the young man before her was.

Mick smiled briefly in greeting as he reached the two slightly out of breath. "well let's get going then shall we, there is much to do and much more to be done once we return."

"Yes, and we will get there relatively soon. Now follow me and let's be off." Septima turned and began to walk down the street towards the heart of London.

Soon enough our three companions reach the Leaky Cauldron, a small secluded bar just outside the center of the city. Upon entering Harry is immediately swarmed by local patrons all wishing him well and thanking him for vanquishing You-Know-Who. "Back away please, back away we are here to get Mr. Potters school supplies for Hogwarts, and I believe none of you would wish his education harm by delaying him so please let us through." Septima shouted over the crowd of well-wishers.

Soon enough the crowd parted and Harry, Septima, and Mick passed through to a dead end: where Septima tapped several bricks in sequence with a small sturdy stick; resulting, in a loud grating sound as the bricks swung open revealing a crowded market place with tall strange looking buildings and a vast marble mansion. As the three ventured into the crowd many looked on in wonder as they passed their eyes glued to Harry's scar; eventually, they arrived at Gringotts. A gargantuan white marble building with columns decorating the front. As the three compatriots ventured inside Harry was overcome with shock at the angry yet gleeful snarls present on the short-scarred men behind the counters; alongside, their snarls he immediately noticed their long-pointed ears and sharp teeth. "Master Goblin, Mr. Potter would like to visit his vault number 687." Septima began as she withdrew an ornate golden key and handed it to the goblin.

"Follow me." The goblin rose from his teller station and quickly guided the party to the first available cart, "keep yourselves inside the cart; I don't want to deal with the paperwork your deaths would cause."

As the three patrons adjusted to the cramped space Harry perked up "Master Goblin, what is your name?".

"Master Potter, it is not common for a wizard, even a young one such as yourself to extend such courtesy to my kind. My name is Gnarlfist, and I ask that the three of you do not repeat it to other wizards." Further conversation was prevented as the cart screeched to a halt in front of vault 687, Gnarlfist quickly opened the door with the key revealing a giant mass of golden coins to the trio.

"Damn Harry, you're rich." Mick looked around in awe as Harry, aided by Septima, placed quite a hefty amount into a small leather and drawstring pouch.

"Master Potter, when you come into your full wizarding maturity you should return as Your families vault contains a great many books and other items you may find of interest." Gnarlfist waited by the door as the trio continued to gather the necessary gold for the trip to the alley.

"Alrighty Harry this should be enough to get you everything you need and a little extra since you enjoy books so much." Septima turned to Mick "stop gawking Davies you look like a fish."

Pulled out of his shock Mick turned towards the door with blood rushing to his cheeks just a little bit. "I wasn't gawking, and you know it."

"Sure... Come on let's get out of here" Septima lead Harry to the cart and they piled in with Davies following behind and Gnarlfist taking his seat at the front of the cart.

3 hours later Harry, Mick, and Septima stood before the most humble shop in the alley, Ollivander's, a wand shop where all little wizards and witches came to get their wands. Harry looked around appreciating the rich tones of the wooden floors and bookshelves; the aged wood yielding soft earthen hues and familiar odors. "Mr. Potter I've been waiting quite some time for this occasion. I remember your mother and father all to well from when they came to get their wands." An old man stepped out from behind one of the shelves, he had soft graying hair with a studious yet crazed look about his eyes. There was a grave darkness to his smile as he began gathering boxes. "Mr. Potter which hand is your wand arm?"

"Mr. Ollivander, I presume, I do not know of which you speak but I can guess that you are referring to my dominant arm which would be my right." Harry choked as he vainly attempted to quiet his heart.

"Yes Mr. Potter very astute, now please extend your arm." Ollivander quickly whizzed by writing down the various measurements taken by the tape that flew around Harry's arm in a flurry. "hmmm... yes let's try this one here" Ollivander slipped a light brown stick into Harry's hand "Maple and Unicorn hair, 11 inches. Give it a wave now Mr. Potter."

Flames danced in the air as Harry swished the wand only for the said instrument to be snatched by Ollivander before it set the room on fire. "No definitely not that one let's try this one here, Ebony and Phoenix feather great for transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. Another wave Mr. Potter go ahead."

As soon as Harry lifted the wand a scream of wind whirled through the shop throwing boxes everywhere. "Not this one either ehh... Mr. Potter this one is a rather strange combination Larch with Dragon heartstring 10 inches rigid. Why don't you give this one a wave for me?"

As soon as Harry flicked the wand through the air a beautiful fiery panther came flying out of the tip prowling through the air before settling on Harry's shoulder "Mr. Ollivander I feel warm..."

"Mr. Potter... This is very curious, very curious indeed. You see I made this wand over forty years ago for a man claiming to be a part of the unspeakables... He never came to pick this wand up and now here it has bonded with you." Ollivander quickly sized Harry's arm again and grabbed a sheathe alongside a wand polishing kit before ringing it up to a grand total of 30 galleons. "I expect great things from you Mr. Potter and I wonder what hidden talent that Larch has found within you?"

Harry exited the shop with his eyes wide open along with a smile from ear to ear. "I feel so alive, Thank you Professor Vector for all of the help and guidance I will be sure to thank you again at school."

"Harry no need to thank me it's my job, but nonetheless you are welcome I'm glad I got to help you sort out your supplies and extra reading material," Septima replied as she lead Harry and Mick back to the Cauldron. "Mr. Potter, I trust that you and Mr. Davies can make it back to the academy from here" Septima turned to the fireplace and vanished with a soft call of Hogsmeade and a flash of green flame.

 **AN: So far I am really excited for this story and the feedback its getting as of right now Luna is in the lead to be Harry's future girlfriend and spouse. Please leave reviews so I can get better as a writer Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**


	4. Journey on the Train

**Updated AN at the bottom.**

Joining the Tribe

"Harry... I have enjoyed spending time with you; I know that you will do well in this new place. Despite all that has happened and everything you went through you persevered and pushed through to the end. I could not be prouder of you." Mick smiled as Harry walked through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 "I may not be able to say it, but you have become the son I could never have."

Harry emerged from the barrier onto a rustic platform the wind catching the corner of his black robes "Come on Viribus, don't give me any of that attitude now You'll be out of the cage once I get on the train."

"Potter, I would like to introduce you to my father." Harry swiveled to face the speaker recognizing him as the blonde boy from Madame Malkins.

"Ah yes, Draco was it." Harry extended his hand in greeting "I believe we met at Madame Malkins yes?" Harry turned away from Draco for a short moment "Viribus calm down; I must deeply apologize Mr. Malfoy, Draco, my owl has been pestering me since I put him in the cage. I truly hope to meet with you more extensively at a later time, but I must go let him out inside a cabin, He's very free-spirited."

"Quite... understandable... Mr. Potter, perhaps we can become more acquainted over winter break, as I am sure Draco has told you there are certain aspects of our culture many _Muggles_ have forgotten." Mr. Malfoy turned to Draco, and they made their way over to a different part of the bustling red brick platform.

Harry checked his watch for the umpteenth time as he loaded his Dragonhide and Oak trunk onto the train while grabbing Viribus' cage and hauling it up with him. Soon after boarding the majestic locomotive Harry turned his attention to finding a cabin as he was in quite a rush top begin reading the book about the runic applications within magic commonly referred to as Ancient Runes. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Harry found a quiet cabin where a small bushy haired girl sat absorbed into one of the heftier tomes Harry had seen in his life. "Excuse me, madame, would you care if I joined you? I have been itching to dive into one of my books as well, and this is the first quiet cabin I have come across since I boarded.

The girl jumped at the sound of Harry's voice "Sorry, what was that you said? My name is Hermione Granger."

"Harry, Harry Potter. I was asking if you would mind me joining you as I rather enjoy books myself." Harry smiled politely as he rested his trunk up against the door, "I've also grown rather tired of carrying this trunk around the train."

"I wouldn't mind at all, you know it's rather refreshing to meet someone else with a love for books. I've already finished this year's textbooks, have you started reading the reading yet?" Harry smiled at her question as he stowed away his trunk and let Viribus out of the cage.

"Thank you, and yes although I have not finished them yet; because I am rather absorbed by a couple books about topics we won't be learning till our third year." Harry handed her his introductory book on runic applications "this one here discusses the applications of older alphabets in magic and how their effects vary from those of traditional spells. What book were you reading before I came in?"

"I can understand your fascination with this book it really is intriguing…. I was reading Hogwarts a history it is an exhaustive recording of the school's history. I find it to be rather curious as there are things that just simply do not make sense." Hermione returned the rune book to Harry "I must say you have a beautiful owl Harry. What did you name it?"

Harry smirked as he ran his fingers down Virbus' smokey-purple feathers. "His name is Virbus, which is Latin for strength. My mentor purchased him for me when we went to get my school supplies at Diagon Alley."

"I absolutely adore the color of his feathers the tuft of black on his chest makes him very dashing." Hermione smiled at Harry and his owl.

"Oi, Dean, Seamus, It's the bloody boy who lived…" a rather obtuse ginger shouted as he slammed open the door staring at Harry's scar. "It's really you… Mum said you'd be on the train this year, but Merlin's beard it's you. You're the Savior of the Wizarding world… I only thought I saw the scar, but It's right there."

"And who might you be to ignore all senses of civility to come barging in here like some inebriated toddler?" Harry remarked as he stood slowly to address the fool.

"Name's Ron Weasley, I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me and the mates down in our cabin." The boy ran his hand through his greasy red hair and stuck it out to shake Harry's.

"I'd rather sit here with Miss. Granger and continue our lovely conversation about the uses of runes in magic as well as the history of our illustrious school, If you understood half of what I just said you are more than welcome to stay and join us if not I suggest you return to that cesspit of barbarity I passed along earlier…." BANG! With that, Harry slammed the door shut and began to read from his book with a not to subtle smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Harry c'mon mate don't be like that, leave that bookworm to her library and come with us. Bloody hell mate, keep this up, and your parents will be turning in their grave." Ron shouted through the door

"In case you hadn't noticed Weasley, I rather enjoy books as well and brought quite an extensive library with me just like Miss. Granger. So I would choose your next words very carefully, or you may just rid us of your pestilent presence and leave as I asked you to when I shut the door." Harry paused to collect his breath and calm his heart, "Should you bother me again I will have to report you to the proper authority figures. Wouldn't your Mum be proud if you got in trouble before school had even begun?"

"Harry, stop it," Hermione whispered exasperatedly, "He's not worth the effort."

"Fine, I'll stop." Harry griped as he returned to his seat ignoring the flaming face of one Ron Weasley just outside the door. "Why don't we talk about the four houses as I am sure Hogwarts a History had information Professor Vector did not impart when she helped with my Diagon Alley trip."

"As you probably know there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Each house is representative of one of the four founding father's of the school. Each house has certain qualities that they hold as values. For Gryffindor, it is courage, for Hufflepuff, it is loyalty, for Ravenclaw, it is knowledge, and for Slytherin, it is ambition." Hermione smiled as she prattled on about each of the houses and giving descriptions of significant people from each house throughout history.

"Hermione, calm down a second. Which house would you like to be in?" Harry interrupted softly just before she started in on Merlin and the age of great magic. "Knowing all this information is good but how do you want to apply it? We are going to be here seven years… Where do you want to spend them?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it too much. I've just been so absorbed in all of the new information that I kind of forgot about that part of it. I mean Gryffindor sounds all majestic and brave, but maybe Ravenclaw is where I belong. Amongst other people like you and me, people who like books…." Hermione's smile drooped a bit as she pondered her words, "What about you Harry? Where do you want to be?"

"I have been spending the last month trying to figure that out, and I think Ravenclaw is the best choice for me I care too much about analyzing information to really fit in everywhere else and from what I've heard Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along… I'd rather avoid all that drama." Harry looked out of the window as he spoke, his mind traveling back to the academy and the first friend he'd ever met.

 **AN: Voting is still open for Harry to be with either Hermione, Luna, or Cho. The poll is leading with Luna 1 to 0 to 0. Anyone interested in tossing out an idea for the story please shoot a review. Any interesting spell ideas please let me know. Also please send reviews with ideas for battle spells I want you guys' help with creating Harry's spell arsenal for later on. I won't tell you what its for just know that its combat related.**

.


	5. The Ravens

The Ravens

-2 Years ago-

"Focus Harry," Catch yelled as he and Harry traded blows with the spear. Each strike concise and elegant with the intent to sweep, push, or stab the other. "Better Harry, keep your guard up. A vampire or werewolf won't give you a chance to recover."

"Catch, a moment if you will." Madam Hess called from the entrance to the Martial room.

Both Harry and Catch halted their actions and turned to Dr. Hess. "Yes, Madam. Harry, I will return shortly, switch to your sword practice and we will continue with that when I return."

"That won't be necessary Catch, I merely wanted to introduce a new student to you. He will be under your tutelage like Mr. Potter." Madame Hess waved in the new student and introduced him.

"Catch, this is Dexter." A small lithe boy stepped out from behind Dr. Hess; a pale-black scar running from his left eye to the bottom of his neck, bearing a charred like texture.

-Present-

"Harry… Harry… Harry!" Thwap! Harry jolted up his eyes wide and alert as he took in his surroundings.

"What in the blazes was that for Hermione," Harry asked as he rubbed his shoulder where her book had smacked him.

"We are about an hour away from the school, and you still need to change into your school robes. I've let you sleep as long as I could." Hermione smiled lightly as she put away her books and gave a soft pet to her cat's head, Crookshanks.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, I guess. Hopefully, we'll be in the same house; I look forward to learning alongside you." Harry smiled as he grabbed his Hogwarts uniform and left to find a restroom to change in.

Making a quick few steps back, he peeked around the corner and made eye contact with the curly haired girl. "Hermione, would you mind putting my book back in my trunk?"

She smiled and tucked the book under her arm, popping her hip to the side in a sassy manner.

"Sure Harry, just go and get changed. You can't be late before school even starts." Hermione laughed as she went to put the book back in his trunk.

"Firs' years firs' years, this way no more than four to a boat" Hagrid yelled out as the students clamored off the train, some with a rather frightful case of jelly legs. Like the giant of a man he was, Hagrid stood out by the light pole nearest to the front of the train. Motioning towards the boats as he called out in his big voice, "Firs' years this way".

"Hermione, come on we can't miss the boat," Harry yelled as he and Hermione exited the trolley, his robes fluttering as the wind caught its light fabric. "We can come back and look at those winged horses later, right now we need to get to the boats."

"Fine, Harry." Hermione dramatically sighed and playfully laughed as they ran over to the boats. The two boarded and found their places next to a boy with raven black hair and a young girl with stunning blonde locks and an icy smile.

"Hello, My name is Hermione and this is Harry, what are your names?"

"H-hello, my name's Neville Longbottom." Neville, the boy with the dark hair, spoke up and smiled nervously, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hello there, I am Daphne Greengrass, heiress to house Greengrass. Where do you wish to be sorted?" The blonde girl spoke up with an icy but oddly welcoming tone.

"I for one am hoping to get sorted into Ravenclaw as it is the farthest removed from the petty rivalries that supposedly exist between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I also know it is the house of intelligence, a place I believe I will fit in quite well." Harry responded and turned to Hermione.

"I am also looking forward to Ravenclaw as I prefer books over much anything else." Hermione piped up as the boat glided into the dock.

"My family is traditionally either Slytherin or Ravenclaw and honestly I'd prefer Ravenclaw. My best friend, Tracy, is a half-blood and I don't want to deal with the Slytherin's stupid blood purity" Daphne grimaced as they hopped off the boat before running over to a lanky blonde.

"My father was in Gryffindor and I'd like to follow after him" Neville spoke quietly, his grip tightening and a determined line set in his brow.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Tracy," Daphne smiled as she and Tracy caught up to the group amongst the first years being corralled into the entry hall of the Castle.

"Hey, It's wonderful to meet you guys," Tracy whispered as a seemingly haughty but warm presenting woman began to speak to the crowd.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all of your belongings will be taken to your room during the feast. You will be sorted into one of four houses tonight, Gryffindor for those of you with a Lion's heart, Ravenclaw for those of you with an Eagle's mind, Hufflepuff for those of you with a Badger's loyalty, and Slytherin for those of you with a Serpent's tongue. There will be a table just past these doors you will sit there and then come forward when I call your name. I will instruct each of you further when it is your turn." After her address, the woman gracefully flicked her wrists and the giant, iron-trimmed oaken doors groaned as they swung open.

There was an ambient gasp of awe from all of the first years as they witnessed the candle-lit, golden hall for the first time as they took their place in the forming line. The older woman who had greeted them at the beginning took a scroll and began to call out the students one by one. "Abbot, Hannah" The girl came forward and sat upon the stool at the head of the hall and an old hat was placed upon her brow.

Soon after the old leather hat proclaimed Hannah to be a Hufflepuff the older woman called the first of Harry's new friends, "Davis, Tracy". Just like the students before her Tracy waltzed up to the stool and took a seat before having the old hat placed upon her head.

Moments later the hat let out a booming shout, "Gryffindor". A great many cheers broke out amongst the Gryffindor table as Tracy walked over to join them.

After a few more minutes the woman called out "Granger, Hermione.".

"Hermione, no matter what happens we'll still be friends" Harry smiled as she walked up to the stool.

The hat seemed to take ages as it sat upon Hermione's brow, its leathery faced screwed into what seemed to be a look of concentration before shouting out a hearty "Ravenclaw". Hermione quickly shot Harry a smile and walked over to the clapping-purple clad table.

Ages later both Daphne and Neville had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Harry now stood facing the stool as he walked towards it the entire hall silent as they awaited his results. "Hmm... What do we have here Mr. Potter, you are quite the mind."

Who are you? How is it I can hear you within my thoughts?," Harry bristled as he tried to push back against the mental presence.

"I am the sorting hat, I do not have a name and you can hear me because I am within your mind so that I can view you as an entire person to best determine where you belong. As such I find your mind very interesting, you would do well in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw; you certainly have the mind for both of them."

"While it is flattering that I would fit in both illustrious houses, I would prefer to be in Ravenclaw so as not to involve myself in the politics of this school immediately."

"I will concede this point, but again I say you would do well in Slytherin. Regardless, I will await the surprises you bring to," "Ravenclaw!" the hat shout boisterously.

The hall was silent as the woman removed the hat from his head and he walked over to join Hermione, and Daphnee at the table. Dumbledore stood from his throne-like seat at the middle of the staff table, "Welcome to Hogwarts to those of you who are new and welcome back to those of you returning to us. There have been a few changes to the rules on what items are allowed and what items are not, this updated list can be found on the board near the entrance to the castle. I would like to remind all of you that the forbidden forest is of course forbidden to all students with the exception of monitored NEWT level, Care of Magical Creatures, Students. The right-hand corridor on the third floor is off limits this year due to research being conducted by a long-time friend of mine Nicholas Flamel, those of you wishing to take alchemy as an elective this year will benefit from his teachings as he is much better than I. Further I must ask that all of you refrain from dueling in the hallways as we do not want to burden Madame Pomfrey with injuries so early in the year. With that said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hands and a myriad of food began to appear upon giant platters along each of the tables.

 **AN: Hello guys, would love some feedback from this one as I am taking a rather large divergence from canon with this story, I really need some ideas to implement within the plot so please leave a review or send me a PM. as of Right now Luna is leading as Harry's eventual girlfriend. Please Vote, again the options are Luna, Hermione, Daphnee or Cho. also please help me with coming up with cool spells for him to use in the future. Nothing God-level, but maybe some that are tailored to specific monsters, or maybe specific body enhancements that may help him in the future. Love all of you so much please continue with the support.**


	6. A New Mentor

A New Mentor

"Mr. Potter, a word if you will." professor Flitwick called as he let out the class of first years, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, specifically; motioning for Harry to join him in his office. "I've noticed you finish lessons rather quickly in this class and based on what some of your other Professors have said it would seem you are finishing your work just as quickly in theirs. Harry, I want you to know that my door is open should you ever need to ask a question. I have not seen students as bright as you and your friends since the days your mother walked these halls."

"Professor, I never got the chance to really know much of anything about either of my parents. I know that I was abandoned by my relatives a few years ago and that they were related to my mother. Perhaps I could come by this weekend to ask you some questions about them." Harry replied smoothly. "I would love to talk now but I promised Hermione I'd help her with some of the books we'd gotten from the library last week." With this said, Harry turned to leave and catch up with his friends. 'I should probably let Mick know about this in my next letter. Professor Flitwick may be of use later on' Harry thought as he settled into place alongside his companions, Tracy, Daphne, Hermione, and Neville as they headed down to the library.

"Harry, what did professor Flitwick want?" Tracy whispered as they entered the library and began to settle around one of the larger tables to study.

"Nothing exciting Tracy, He just wanted to let me know that He knew my birth mother really well and that if I had questions about her or my father I could come to him." Harry smiled as he pulled out his essay for Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, that's awesome, are you going to take him up on his offer?" Tracy squealed quietly.

"I'm thinking about going after lunch this Saturday," turning to Neville, "how was potions yesterday? I know professor Snape gave you a rough time last week." Harry asked quietly seeing as Hermione had begun to read; Ignoring the rest of them in favor of her newest book on magical history.

"Honestly it wasn't as bad, he seemed to ignore everyone except for Weasley, the prick decided to call him a death eater in the middle of class." Neville frowned, "h-honestly Snape's an excellent teacher most classes, but when somebody catches his ire it is not pretty."

"Weasley had that coming to him then, and too right you are Neville, too right," Daphne spoke up as she put the finishing touches on her potions essay.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she looked up from the book, "I think I've found something rather interesting."

"Why don't you read it to us Hermione so we don't have to pass the book around," Harry suggested with a small smile.

"Okay, here it is." Hermione paused and searched for the best place to start. "Just before the foundation of Hogwarts, it had been a widely held practice for men to learn the art of swords alongside the arts of magic. This tradition had been around for centuries and lasted well into the first century of Hogwarts' existence. It fell out of practice as Wizarding society began to differentiate itself from the non-magical world. During the time period of this traditions existence, some of these warrior wizards were able to master a single element and command it as if it were their own. These warriors were called battle mages; capable of sending forth catastrophic spells that bathed the battlefield in blood and fire."

"My Grandfather used to tell me stories about the Black family battle mages," Draco commented as he approached the table, "they were truly a sight to see. Harry, what is the mudblood doing here?"

"Draco! How many times have I told you not to speak to Hermione that way and especially around me." Harry barked with a glare.

"Fine, fine whatever you say Harry." Draco conceded with a small smirk, "By the way Harry, has anyone taught you about your rights as Heir Potter yet?" Draco asked quietly.

"What? Could you explain that please?" Harry replied curiously.

"Harry, your family has been apart of Magical Britain for more than 50 generations making it one of the few Ancient and Noble houses still standing as an Heir to that house you are entitled to certain privileges." Daphne explained icily, "I can't believe you weren't told about this at Gringotts. You know maybe you could ask Professor Flitwick to accompany you this weekend as You are entitled to attend House business during school if it is necessary."

"Maybe.. I don't know I've been feeling rather strange around Professor Quirrell like my scar has been getting itchy and I've been getting headaches." Harry admitted quietly "I feel like something bad is going to happen if I leave."

"Well, ill omens aside, I think Daphne's right you should ask about a trip to Gringotts Harry." Hermione piped as she set the book down and picked up her Transfiguration essay.

"Okay okay, you two win. I'll ask Professor Flitwick this weekend. Just stop nagging me." Harry whined.

"What did you say, Potter?" Daphne asked dangerously.

"I said that you two made good points and that I'd speak to professor Flitwick this weekend," Harry replied

"I thought so." Daphne smiled her eyes sparkling like an icicle in the sunlight.

Hours pass as the group quietly works; Harry eventually beginning to work through his runes book. As dinner quickly approached they began to pack up Harry taking the lead with Daphne and Hermione at his side as the group of seven began their journey to the great hall. "Hey Potter, having fun with those lousy bookworms yet?" Ron Weasley barked out as they approached the entrance hall.

"Weasley I've told you once before leave us alone. I have no desire to be in your presence or to be your friend. All you do is insult my house mates and friends at every turn." Harry replied his fists beginning to curl in anger.

"Come off your high horse Potter, at least we don't spend time with death eater scum like Malfoy." Seamus called out from Ron's right.

"Weasley, Finnigan, I mean it back off now." Harry barked as he stepped forward "If you are going to continue to ignore my attempts at being civil with you, and if you are going to continue to insult my friends, you better be able to back it up with something stronger than your loud mouth."

"Come on Potter, you and me, right here, right now, a duel for insults against my house." Weasley yelled "Or are you going to stand there and let your girlfriends protect you."

"Weasley, I've told you once, and I will tell you again. If you start this with me you will not be walking out of it." Harry replied as he slid his wand from its holster. The light brown wood shining in the light. "I'll even give you the first spell."

Ron lashed out with a jelly legs jinx the light pink spell leaping from the tip of his wand as it raced towards Harry's legs. Crowds had begun to gather with chants of fight spurring them on, as Harry leapt over the spell closing the distance between the two children. Harry shot off a stinging hex that Ron narrowly avoided returning the same curse in response. Ron's curse drew first blood, hitting Harry solidly on the left side of his face. Harry replied to the stinging blow by charging Ron and tackling him to the ground. Ron quickly began to try and throw Harry off, but Harry's training with the British men of Letters kicked in. He tightened his knees clamping down on Ron's sides. As Ron began to fight back his hands swinging in an attempt to escape he found a moment of success. His fist found Harry's nose through all the chaos; resulting in a crunch heard by those closest to the fighters. Harry grabbed the arm and rolled his legs kicking Ron's body away causing a loud crack as Rons Shoulder rolled out of its socket.

Filius Flitwick stormed to the center of the circle his eyes thunderous as he pulled Harry off of the other boy. "Mr. Potter go to my office I will speak with you there about your punishment. You know the rules about spells in the hallway; let alone harming another student with such an injury. And You Mr. Weasley I will be making sure your Head of House knows of this, you should get to the hospital wing and let madame Pomfrey check you over." Filius turned sharply and began the trip back to his office a downtrodden Harry following him as he dispersed the crowd of students.

"Of all the things I have seen in my years Mr. Potter never have I seen two students fighting so violently, nor have I ever believed that one of my claws could inhibit such brashness. You have five minutes to compose yourself, and after that time I expect a full summary of the events that Rowena Ravenclaw herself would be proud of. Do you understand me Mr. Potter" Professor Flitwick whispered his knuckles white from how fierce he was gripping the edge of his desk.

After taking a few breaths and calming himself down Harry looked Flitwick in the eye "Professor, is there some way the I could show you what happened. I know that I overreacted to the situation but I don't trust my own memory of the events leading up to the immediate altercation due to how angry I was. Surely you must know of some way that I can simply show you what I heard and saw."

"There are a couple ways Mr. Potter, however, We must speak with the headmaster to use any of the methods which could accomplish what you are asking. If you will come with me." Fillius 'rose from his chair and opened the door for himself and Harry. As Filius led the way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office Harry followed behind him quietly as he contemplated the events of the day. Upon their arrival Filius strode up to the golden eagle that stood in their way "Cockroach Cluster."

"Professor why'd you just shout at the eagle?" Harry eyed the small half-goblin curiously.

"Watch closely now Mr. Potter, and once we are finished here you can tell me why I shouted at the statue." The eagle began to move revolving and rising as it revealed a staircase. Filius quickly began to walk up the stairs as Harry followed behind him.

"Come in" The Headmaster spoke as the old oaken door swung open. Filius entered the office with Harry in tow as he began to relate the events of the evening to Dumbledore and Harry's wish to show Fillius the memory.

"Harry my boy, if you would please focus on the memory from this evening so that I can put it in the pensieve. After the two of us have had a chance to review the memory we will decide upon a proper punishment for your actions alongside those of Mr. Weasley." The Headmaster drew his wand and nodded to Harry who had taken a seat next to Fillius. Harry's face screwed up in concentration and Dumbledore began to withdraw the white and silver memory from Harry's head. "Harry once we have gone in to view the memory you will no longer see us. I want you to wait here until we return. " Dumbledore placed the memory into the great pearl bowl and the clear water began to fog with white. Filius was the first to enter the memory his body being pulled into the pensieve as he put his face into the water; Dumbledore was second his silvery robes fluttering as he was dragged into the memory.

Harry sat in his chair contemplating Professor Flitwick's challenge to him as he waited for the two older men to return. It seemed as though harry had just arrived at his conclusion when the two men burst back into the room. Dumbledore was visibly upset Harry noticed his lips were set in dire lines and his fists clenched and released repeatedly. Flitwick was pale but calm almost like the wind before a storm. "Mr. Potter while I understand the actions you took I cannot condone what happened in the hallway. You will have detentions for two months every saturday from the end of breakfast to the beginning of dinner with Professor Flitwick. On the last week of each month you will have a detention with Hagrid alongside Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan. There will also be 100 points taken from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor equally."

Professor Flitwick stood and bowed toward Dumbledore, "Thank you for allowing us the use of your pensieve Headmaster I will return Mr. Potter to Ravenclaw tower at once." The miniature wizard began to lead Harry back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Professor, I've been thinking and I believe that the reason you shouted so suddenly in the hallway was because the words you spoke are keyed to the wards that may be around the Headmasters office and those words act as some sort of key to the wards while the eagle is similar to a lock in its function." Harry smiled as he explained his answer to Flitwick's earlier challenge.

"Well done Mr. Potter, while I do not know the exact workings of that eagle myself, your answer is definitely worth considering. You have a very advanced understanding of magic to know anything of wards and to apply what knowledge you have to a situation is remarkable. Once you have finished your detentions I would suggest seeking out Professor Babbling as she is our resident expert on Runes and their applications."

"Of course Professor I will keep it in mind and thank you for tonight. I do not wish to press my luck as I know I could have been expelled tonight, but I was wondering if this weekend you could take me to Gringotts as I have just recently found out about my magical inheritance as Heir Potter and I was wondering why I wasn't told about it earlier or at my previous trip to Gringotts. I was told to return once I had reached my magical maturity for my Family vault, but I was told nothing about myself being an Heir."

"Perhaps Mr. Potter I will think about this and will let you know Saturday when you report for your detention. Have a goodnight." Harry smiled at Flitwicks words and entered into his common room sleepily giving a small nod to the professor as goodnight.

 **AN: Thanks again to all of you who are supporting this. An Update on the poll for Harry's eventual Girlfriend: Luna is at 6, Hermione at 4, Daphne at 1, and Cho at 1. I am super excited for this story and I wanted to give you guys a heads up. Years 1-3 will be one Fanfic called a Hunter's Journey. Years 4-7 will be called a Hunter's Trial, and finally Harry's adult life will be called a Hunter's Legacy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Detention and a Trip to the Alley

"Mr. Potter… I have given thought to our discussion concerning this weekend." Fillius waved his wand and the door shut as Harry fully entered into the office and took a seat. "And I am willing to accompany you to Gringotts on the condition that for the rest of these detentions you will assist me by filing my research notes and teaching plans by hand."

"Thank you so much, Professor " Harry muttered, "Which would you like me to start with?"

"The teaching plans are in that stack over there by the bookshelf closest to the window, while my research notes are in the boxes by the front door. The plans are to be organized by alphabetical topic and from the first year to the seventh year. The notes are to be organized by subject material from past to present." Fillius spoke quickly as he cracked open a great book on his desk and began to read and scribble furiously on a nearby scroll occasionally taking a moment to re-wet his quill.

Harry worked quietly sifting through the piles of leafy parchment and placing them into their groups, pausing to straighten the piles whenever they began to lean towards the side of disarray. "Professor, would you mind telling me something about my mom? I know that I'm in detention but I promise I'll keep working and listen."

"Sure, Mr. Potter. Your mother was one of my favorite students from the time she walked into my classroom to the day she left Hogwarts, Between you and me I have always wished she had been one of my ravens during her time here. She was absolutely brilliant in my class and if I remember correctly she also gave me one of her research journals just before she graduated. I will look through my collection and see if my memory serves me well. You and Lilly have the same vibrant green eyes. It was often a sight to see when she would get angry with the young man who would become your father, her eyes would light up as if hellfire was brimming underneath them." Flitwick chuckled as his quill dipped itself in ink once again. The two settled back into a comfortable silence as Fillius continued his research.

"Okay so I've finished the first years teaching plans," Harry said a little while later. "Would you like me to move on to the second years or to switch over to your research notes?"

"Mr. Potter you've done enough for one night, the curfew is in a little under an hour so I suggest you get back to the common room," Flitwick advised.

"Yes Professor, See you tomorrow night" Harry spoke as he left the room.

Time Skip

"Professor Flitwick! Professor Flitwick!" Harry shouted as he came barreling down the hall towards Fillius' office.

"Motus Subsisto"

Harry yelped as his body stopped moving and started to float towards the now open door "Professor Flitwick, What'd you do to me?" Harry asked quietly as he took in the soft snarl gracing the Half-Goblins lips.

"A Simple spell to try and teach you to be quieter at this hour of the morning. While I understand your excitement I must remind you that most of the castle portraits included are still sleeping."

Fillius snapped and Harry fell to the floor before groaning as he stood back up "Yes Professor."

"Now then, let us be off," Flitwick said as he guided a slightly disgruntled harry to the floo in his personal library. "Repeat after me and keep walking with me okay Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Sir," Harry replied as Fillius gathered a handful of powder from a small urn "Diagon Alley" A flash of green followed by streams of yellow, orange, and red as the world twisted and turned inverting on itself before they popped out inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Slowly making their way through the busy shopping district Fillius and Harry chatted about his parents and various things that had been taught in charms so far. Harry was eager to understand every aspect of the things he had learned and Fillius enjoyed having such a curious student and answering the onslaught of questions. Soon enough the duo arrived at their destination Gringotts; stepping inside and up to one of the counters Harry began to speak to the teller "Hello Master Goblin, I would like to speak with my account manager regarding my status as heir apparent to the Potter line."

"Wait over there by the small black gate" The goblin sneered before pounding a stamp onto the sheet of paper.

"Mr. Potter," Fillius whispered as they approached the small lounge near the appointed gate. "When your account manager arrives to come and get us I suggest greeting him with the following: May your blade taste the fear of your enemies and your pockets their gold and silver"

"Yes, professor though I'm a bit confused as to why but I will ask later" No sooner had harry finished his statement when an old and grizzly goblin approached them before nodding his head

"Greetings Master Potter," said the Goblin as he exited the small nod.

"May your blade taste the fear of your enemies and your pockets their gold and silver, Master Goblin" Harry replied with a small but uncoordinated bow

"My my my, a wizard with manners, I suppose you have something to do with this Fillius the old Goblin smirked revealing his shark-like teeth. My name is Cragnor I've been your Families account manager for the past three generations, come let us return to my office to see what I and Gringotts can do for you." The goblin waved his small hand and Harry and Fillius followed Cragnor to his office where a small table with a knife, parchment, and two boxes sat. Once the three had settled in the room Cragnor bagan again "Master Potter, while I have no doubt of your lineage I must ask that you prick your finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the parchment on that table to your right." While Harry began to do as instructed Cragnor continued "This is a lineage test alongside an aptitude test it will show you: one your immediate family tree, two your current aptitudes and talents, three your hereditary talents, and four your unique gifts as an individual."

While Cragnor spoke Harry was mesmerized by the way the single blood droplet drew and wrote out various things on the paper according to each category. Once it had finished Harry handed it to Fillius who then handed it to Cragnor. "Could you explain this to me Master Cragnor?" Harry asked once Cragnor had the paper in his hands

"Yes Master Potter I most assuredly can," Here he paused and collected himself before relaying the information "alright so you are aware of your parent's names Lilly and James Potter, but based on this your mother is a descendant of a family we have not scene at this bank in quite some time. Her last name was Evans but somewhere in her family she is related to a family by the name of Winchester, they are based on the records an American family that hasn't had magic in at least two generations. I will look and see what can be done about that American account and whether or not it can merge to the potter account. You are also the heir to the Black family through your Godfather Sirius Black who is currently imprisoned for the betrayel of your parents and association with Voldemort. Next, we have your talents a runes prodigy, and a Battle magic prodigy. In your hereditary gifts looks like you have charms and transfiguration. Lastly, we have your unique gifts: the potential to be an animagus, wand crafting, and Parseltongue."

Fillius let out a small whistle as Harry tried to maintain his usual cool mask "wow" they both said silently.

"Master Potter, If you wouldn't mind turning your attention to the two boxes on the table," Cragnor asked once the Fillius and Harry had collected their composure, " inside the first one will be your heir ring of house potter and if you can open the second box there will be an additional Potter heirloom for you as well.

Harry smiled as he opened the first box and slipped the ring onto his index finger. It fit perfectly and Harry felt himself shiver as a cold blanket seemed to wrap itself around him. Once he'd adjusted to the slightly colder temperature Harry turned to the second box and reached to unclasp its lock. Harry jumped in shock when the box opened on its own revealing a small amulet that looked strangely like a sun of some sort with a ruby at the center. Harry put the amulet on and smiled as he felt the cold diminish and a warmth spread throughout his body.

"Master Potter I believe you will hold many surprises for this world I will send you a letter at the first of every month to update you on things within your accounts alongside information about the Winchester account. I do believe however that it would be wisest for you and Fillius to head over to Ollivanders as you and he have much to talk about before the day is at its end. I will guide you back to the entrance of Gringotts once you and Fillius are ready" Cragnor smiled before returning to the grizzled face Harry was familiar with.

"I believe we are ready Master Cragnor may our relationship deepen our pockets and increase your honor," Harry said as he and Fillius began to follow Cragnor back to the entrance. Once outside the two made their way to Ollivanders where they spoke briefly about Harry's potential as an apprentice come his fourth year and beyond. Once finished Ollivander gave Harry a few books to read and familiarize himself with until the next fall when he returned for his school supplies.

"Well, Mr. Potter are you satisfied with your family business?" Fillius asked as they returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes sir, though would it be okay if you called me Harry outside of class?" Harry asked as they stepped through the floo once more and returned to Hogwarts.

"That would be just fine, Harry now run along I'm sure your friends want to hear how things went," Fillius said as he showed Harry out the door.

Once Harry returned to the Common room he was practically assaulted by questions from Daphne and Hermione While Neville tried his hardest to get them to calm down. "Guys Guys, calm down I know you are all wondering how it went I'll tell you everything once I get settled into the couch. My feet are killing me" Harry offered as he made his way to the couch and removed his shoes. Once his friends had gathered round he began to convey everything that happened once he had finished Daphne and Hermione both gently touched his hand.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like to know you might have family in America, Do you think you will ever reach out?" Daphne asked.

"Honestly I think you should look into it" Hermione added while staring at the amulet on his neck.

"To answer both of you my account manager is looking into it and I will be hearing from him at the start of the next month," Harry replied while he toyed with the amulet around his neck. "I was wondering if you all could help me look into this thing I want to know what it is and why I felt such warmth when I put it on."

"Definitely Harry we'll help. What else are friends for." Neville replied as Daphne and Hermione shook their heads in agreement.

The group of four spent the rest of the day reading, talking and relaxing. Though something was nagging in the back of Harry's mind about the meeting with Cragnor, something He hadn't told his friends about. Why would Sirius Black be in Azkaban for betraying his parents when the simple fact being Harry's Godfather would have prevented him from doing so. Harry needed to talk with Professor Flitwick and couldn't wait till his detention the next Monday evening.

 **AN:** I'm ALIVE! I am so sorry for such a long delay in posting my courses in college were just an absolute time suck and I just couldn't get time to write. I just want to thank those of you who have continued to check in on the story it was an uplift to see and definitely helped me get over the writiers block i had this past week. Currently, the votes for Harrys girlfriend are Luna-6, Hermione: 7, Daphne 1, and Cho 1. Y'all will have until the first chapter of year 3 to finish the voting. Please let me know what yall think of this chapter.


	8. The Amulet of Utu

Thunder flashed as Harry dipped his quill into the inkwell for the third time that night. He had been trying to pen this letter for three weeks now and with Halloween just around the corner, he knew Mick would be busy with the Men of Letters. Harry sighed and set the quill to the parchment,

Dear Mick,

School is interesting, to say the least. I have news regarding my family tree, but I will get to that later. So far the majority of the wizarding populace is very much like Miss Septima from Diagon Ally, with the exception of a few extremist cells. I am pleased to tell you that I have acquired the ear of one of my professors. His name is Filius Flitwick, and while I have only really gotten to know him over this past month due to punishment for defending myself (I went way overboard). I have come to regard him as someone who could be of use. I have made several friends and allies this year, I am excited to see you, Dexter, and Catch this winter break. Turns out I have a Godfather who is in a magical prison, and yet he is innocent from the crime. I do not know how to feel about this and even further how to feel about the possibility that I may have living relatives in America. I was wondering if you could spend a little time looking into a family with the last name, Winchester? I have also come into possession of something called an Amulet of Utu and am wondering what exactly it is. Tell Catch and Dexter that I can't wait for the holls.

Your Apprentice,

Harry

'There. That should do it' Harry smiled to himself as he put the parchment in an envelope and attached it to Viribus' leg before sending him off. "Harry," Neville called from the common room "It's time for your detention with Hagrid remember?"

"Yeah, Neville I remember I'm heading out now." Harry smiled at his friend from the balcony as he began his descent. After saying his goodbyes to Hermione, Daphne, and Neville, Harry made his way to the entrance of the castle where he was met by Ron, Seamus, and Hagrid.

"Alright, now lads tonight you will be comin' wit' me to the forest. There's been somethin goin' on in the woods recently and I intend to find out what it is. Ron, you'll be comin' wit' me; Harry and Seamus you will be goin wit' me dog Frank once we get down by my hous'," Hagrid said as they started walking down towards his hut.

Once the ragtag group reached the edge of the forest, they began to cover the ground along the edge slowly working their way into the woods. The gnarled roots a constant companion as Seamus, Harry, and Frank trudged along searching for anything out of place. Half an hour into the trek, Seamus tripped and caught himself on one of the shorter branches, dusting himself off once he'd regained his bearings. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the smeared silver liquid on Seamus's robes. "Flannigan, look at your hands and robe… I think we've found…"

Harry and Seamus stilled as a bone-chilling breeze slowly crept over them. A soft whine interrupting Harry's whispered words. Harry drew his wand and motioned for Seamus to stay behind him as they crept around the tree. The sight they found horrified both the young boys. Two unicorns lay dead and a third one, significantly smaller than the other two, softly keened as silver blood slowly seeped from long gashes along its sides and belly. Harry crept forward his left hand inching toward his concealed knife. Once he arrived at the young beast, he noticed something akin to a bite mark at the base of the neck on the young beast. A soft snarl tore through his lips as he turned to Seamus who had become deathly silent only to realize that the boy was nowhere to be seen. A small spark of panic began to creep up as he softly called for the boy in question. When no sounds returned, Harry began to race back to the edge of woods. 'Frank has gone missing as well I should have kept a better ear out,' Harry berated himself as he flew through the woods wand and blade, ready for whatever might come from the shadows.

Harry froze once he reached the edge. Seamus and Frank both lay dead. A shrouded figure knelt over both the bodies its mouth tinted with red and silver. A soft gasp flew from Harry's mouth as the sight registered in his brain and the being snapped its head toward him. It flew, in an awkward sort of way, and was upon him. Immediately, Harry could smell the foul blood on the thing's breath as it inched closer its tongue, dashing out to lick him as he stood frozen in fear. Brilliant orange and green light spilled out from him pushing the creature back as flames descended and surrounded Harry in a vortex of fire and thundering ash. Harry's amulet glowed blindingly as the creature was forced to flee before Harry dropped to the ground losing consciousness. Hagrid and Ron returned shortly after hearing the explosion and seeing the fiery sky. Upon arrival, Hagrid immediately began to take Seamus and Harry to the hospital wing hoping he had arrived in time.

Filius's face was set in a worried snarl as he paced the hospital wing waiting for the young Potter to awaken. The weeks since the incident at the forest had been nothing short of insanity. The Flannigan boy had been pronounced dead as soon as Hagrid had brought the boys into the infirmary, Harry was in a magically induced coma but otherwise healthy. Dumbledore had been forced to call in the DMLE due to the death of the student. The Weasley boy had been spreading rumors that painted the young Potter as a rising dark lord who cruelly slaughtered the young Flannagan. None of the teachers believed it but they couldn't stop kids from buying into it, at least a little. Fear gripped the students that walked the halls. With Christmas approaching, many were anxious to leave. Filius paused in his pacing as the infirmary doors opened revealing the extremely familiar site of Potter's closest friends coming to sit with him till they were forced to leave.

"Professor, has Madame Pomfrey noticed any changes?" Hermione asked as the group settled in around the boy's bed pulling their books and writing utensils out to work.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger," Filius responded before resuming his pacing.

Harry gasped as he came to his throat dry and patchy. "W..wa.." he tried to speak but found he could barely form his speech. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over as soon as her monitoring charm picked up on the Potter's conscious status.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel is there any pain?" Pomfrey asked softly to avoid stressing the young man.

Harry tried to speak once more but gave up and motioned he needed something to drink. Soon enough Harry could speak once more, "Madame Pomfrey. What happened? How did I get here?" Harry asked pleading almost.

"I believe that is a discussion better had with the Headmaster, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey replied. "I will call for him. He has been wanting to speak with you for quite a while now."

No more than an hour later, Dumbledore arrived at the infirmary, his age showing in a rare moment. "Mr. Potter, how glad I am to see you escaped Morpheus' grips. Madame Pomfrey let me know of your question. Three weeks ago, you served an evening detention with Hagrid. He had you, Flannigan, and Weasley search the perimeter of the forest for anything strange. I would assume you, Flannigan, and Frank did. When Hagrid returned to the entrance point of the forest with Weasley, you and Flannigan were both lying on the ground. He brought the two of you immediately to the infirmary where Flannigan was found to be dead and you in a coma. What do you remember from that night my boy?" Dumbledore grew silent as he let the young Potter absorb everything that was said.

"I remember bits and pieces, Seamus and I found something three unicorns, two of which were dead, and I turned to tell Seamus that we should return and wait for Hagrid but he was gone. The next thing I knew there was something kneeling over Seamus and Frank almost as if it were drinking something. And then everything went black." Harry answered "Professor can I go now I want to see my friends and get something to eat." Harry drifted off while looking at Dumbledore.

"Sure Harry. You've earned that at least. I'm sure they will help you catch up with your studies so that you are ready by the time exams come." Dumbledore led the young boy to the doors and let him go free before turning to Pomfrey. "I can only hope he was not harmed in some way we cannot see"

Harry smiled as he opened the door to the Ravenclaw common room. "Hey." That was all he had to say and suddenly every eye was on him. His friends shocked still for just a second before Hermione and Daphne both bolted over to him to see if he was okay. After the initial shock wore off, the group of friends made their way over to their usual corner and began filling Harry in on everything they had done in classes and in the private research regarding battle magic and his Amulet.

"Oh Harry," Hermione started as she grabbed a couple envelopes out of her robe "you got some letters while you were away."

Harry smiled as he accepted them. "Would you mind if I read these in my room? I'll be back down for lunch I promise," Harry asked quietly. The circle of friends could tell something was still bothering, but let it go, happy to simply have their friend back.

"Sure, Harry. We'll see you at the great hall," Neville interjected seeing the girls about to get over their hesitancy. Harry smiled again as he left the group to read his letters.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. Madame Hess has informed me that you and Dexter will be working with Catch this summer while I am away on work for the order. I have arranged for books pertaining to your amulet to be sent with Viribus. I have also begun to look into your American relatives. I have nothing to notify you of at the moment.

Your Mentor,

Mick.

'Well that'll be fun. I wonder what hell Catch has thought up for us.' Harry thought as he read through the other two letters, both requesting an update from him. Harry cast a quick tempus. Glad for the simple charm his friends had taught him in the hours of catch up he had just escaped from, and readied himself for lunch. When Harry arrived, lunch was in full swing with the students chatting amicably among themselves and professors watching with careful eyes. As he sat down to join his friends at the Ravenclaw table, he noticed that Draco and Tracy had left their respective tables for the meal to eat with the bulk of the group. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the review session this morning. And for the help with this amulet." Harry smiled and filled his plate sticking to the leaner chicken and turkey.

"That's what friends are for Harry" they unanimously grumbled "I for one am inviting all of you over for the Yule celebrations at my manor the day before christmas, I have managed to convince my father to withhold his prejudices for Harry's sake. I'm hoping you will be able to join Harry and I?" Draco said as he passed out slips of paper with his floo address.

"Draco the break isn't for another month," Daphne chuckled

"While that may be so I am hoping that the early invitation will help smooth the process over with everyone's parents." Draco replied before turning his attention back to Harry. "I was wondering if we could speak privately my father has asked me to speak with you about something in regard to house business."

Harry shrugged and nodded, "after we are done with lunch, I'll meet you by the library, I need to grab a couple books from my room."

Once they had finished lunch Harry returned to the dorm and grabbed the books about the amulet Mick had sent him; they were rather old and he held them gingerly as he ventured to meet Draco by the library. Upon his arrival the young blonde smiled and began the formalities, "Heir Potter, my father has extended an invitation for private lessons in the art of runic studies for the duration of your stay over the holls, do you accept the offer?"

"I, Heir Potter, accept the invitation and will do my best to bring Honor to this agreement between the houses of Malfoy and Potter." Harry responded.

"Now that all the formalities are done with, what have you learned about that Amulet?" Draco asked

"Supposedly it was made during one of the earliest civilizations with the intent to harness one of their deities other than that I have not found much. Hopefully these books from my mentor might shed some light." Harry smiled before hissing loudly as his scar flared with pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. "Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No I should be alright. Come on, let's go to work with these books and see what we can find out," Harry replied as the pain lessened and he and Draco entered the library.

Over the next couple hours Harry and Draco poured over the texts searching for any clues as to what the amulet could actually do and why it was a magical item. As the time came closer for dinner, they packed up and began to leave when Harry collapsed under the sudden pain of his scar. Luckily a nearby fifth year saw the commotion and cast a paralysis spell to prevent Harry from hurting himself or Draco. Draco ran and got Madam Pince who then helped the duo get Harry to the hospital wing where they met Madam Pomfrey who immediately began casting diagnoses charms to discover what ailment was afflicting her young charge. "Expecto Patronum," Madam Pomfrey cast quickly before telling the small hawk to get Professor Dumbledore down to the infirmary immediately.

By the time Dumbledore arrived word had spread to Harry's friends and they were all outside the door waiting for news from the professors. While Dumbledore and Pomfrey worked to figure what exactly had gone wrong with Harry, he broke free from the paralysis spell and uttered something that chilled Albus to his core "The one who cheats death seeks freedom from the crutch of butchered purity." Once the uttering concluded, Harry fell asleep though luckily not another coma. Several arduous hours later, Dumbledore led the young students back to their common rooms promising to fill them in the next morning along with the rest of the students. Dumbledore then went to Filius' chambers he had much to discuss with the half-goblin.

"How is Harry?" was Filius' first question as he opened the door for the tired headmaster.

"All I know is that it has something to do with Voldemort and those unicorns that were killed in the forest last month…. I am hoping you could help me look into the necklace Harry got from your trip to Gringotts," Dumbledore said his face revealing his far advanced age for the first time in a long time.

"All I know about it is that Harry is one of the only members of his family to have it in an extremely long time. Perhaps there is more information on it in the Potter family fault?" FIlius offered.

"While that may be, I believe Harry has already begun research on this amulet if the books Draco had with him are any indication," Dumbledore replied sagely.

"True true. Maybe it is for the best that we simply monitor the boy and do our best to stop whatever this madness is with the unicorn feedings and that damned stone you had Hagrid bring back to the castle," Filius whispered fiercely neither wizard aware of Quirrel's presence just beyond the door.

 **AN: Hello my readers, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did the pieces of the chessboard have been set and the first casualty drawn. Current poll: Luna 7, Hermione 7, Cho 1, Daphne 2. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer.**


	9. Winter Wonders

Snow drifted softly in the wind settling in a pale blanket along the entirety of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry smiled as he walked into charms for what would be the last time this term. "Professor Flitwick, what are we doing today?"

The half goblin smiled as he conjured up buckets around the room "Today class we will be doing some review followed by a small contest, I have taught you several charms to manipulate objects this semester which one is most often used for basic movement?"

Just over half the room immediately had hands in the air , quite usual in this class seeing it was the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, one of the Ravenclaw girls answered with the levitation charm and was awarded 3 points, in this pattern the class continued for quite some time Professor Flitwick asking a question and a student answering. Eventually the questions died down with Ravenclaw earning 30 points and Slytherin earning 24 points. Harry smiled as he spotted the buckets of snow behind Flitwicks desk, he knew what the contest was. "Very good job all of you Salazar and Rowena would be proud of your performance, now we can do the fun stuff, you will each select one person from your house and they will go head to head in a snowball fight the only rule is that they can't touch the snow and must use the charms we've discussed. You will have 2 minutes to choose your champion." With his rules and instructions issued Flitwick began conjuring snow into the buckets.

Once the two houses had chosen their Champions, Harry for Ravenclaw and Theodore for Slytherin, the classroom quieted down as the two students took out their wands and stared each other down. "Three, two, one Begin!" Flitwick called once the champions had settled into their positions

Harry quickly cast a levitation charm at one of the buckets lifting it off the wall and attempting to dump it on Nott. when the attempt failed due to notts rolling forward Harry responded by casting an air compression charm at the snow blowing it into theodores face before having to roll himself as Nott responded with an air charm. The two continued in this manner until they were both covered in snow and the class was laughing. "Alright thank you both for the performance 15 points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin a piece. Since neither of you yielded it is a tie." Flitwick announced as he cast a simple cleaning charm. "I expect a two foot essay on at least one charm we have learned this year to be completed over the break. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your week I will see you for your semester final next week."

Harry shook the snow off his hair as he rejoined his friends to begin the trek to transfiguration. "I wonder what Mcgonagall is going to have us to for review?"

Hermione smiled "Probably just a summary lecture. I doubt we'll have to do a practical portion till our exam Tuesday."

As the quartet quickly filed into the transfiguration classroom and took their seats in the third row, Professor Mcgonagall began to speak, "This class has been one of the best all year, I am extremely proud of how each of you have grown. Today we will be reviewing the theory behind all of the transfiguration charms we have learned thus far." She smiled as she began to quickly guide them through the theory behind inanimate to inanimate charms.

In this way many of their courses held review sessions that week. Though charms had been Harry's favorite by far. Potions had been an interesting affair as Snape had left half-way through staring irritably at Harry and Hermione who had turned in a perfect boil cure potion. Harry smiled fondly at the memories of the past week while taking a small break from his preparations for the charms and Transfiguration exams. "Mione, would you mind taking a look at my notes on the theory behind immobilization charms? I am still trying to figure out the spell Flitwick used on me earlier in the year."

"Sure Harry give me a couple minutes to finish some notes on Professor McGonagall's lecture on basic inanimate to animate transfigurations." Hermione replied without even looking up from her parchment.

Harry smiled and continued his own notes speaking up occasionally when someone wanted to clarify information from DADA or History of Magic. Draco had sauntered over to their study table about half an hour ago it seemed and had been helping Tracy work through the gaps in her potions knowledge, Snape had been deliberately hindering the gryffindor's learning in that particular subject. Harry couldn't help but notice how close his friends had become. Soft smiles frequently splaying across both their faces as they moved through the material. Neville had grown a lot over the past months his knowledge of herbology increasing exponentially under the tutelage of Professor Sprout.

"Harry did you ever find anything out about that amulet you got at Gringotts?" Neville asked as he finished up his potions essay with Daphne's help.

"Yes, actually. I was planning on telling everyone after dinner. I found out some information that is both really exciting and a little intimidating." Harry responded gleefully. "But I guess I can talk about it now since we are all here." Harry settled into his chair shifting around to get comfortable. "I was looking through some of the books my guardian sent and I found that the symbol is representative of the word god in Summerian which is a long dead language. Using the info i was given at Gringotts I was able to figure out that the amulet is meant to be representative of a link between the wearer and the ancient summerian god of divine justice and the sun, Utu. What I still do not know is if there is more to it than the representation of the link I would assume since it is a family heirloom that only a few of my ancestors have worn that there is likely some sort of magical enchantment." Harry paused to take a look at his friends faces quickly filing away the looks of awe and curiosity. "I believe, based on what I could find regarding Summerian rituals that this amulet may be the product of an attempt to harness the energy of Utu. I do not know if the attempt was successful or if a god even exists for all I know Utu could be a fire elemental that was friendly with the Summerian magicians." Harry felt the warmth of the amulet spread through him once more as it had started to do with an increased frequency since he had gotten it.

"Good lord Harry" Neville whispered his face set in lines as he processed the information.

"Harry," Draco called to gain his friends brief attention, "Perhaps my father may know of someone in the magical world who is familiar with the Summerians. We should ask at christmas."

Harry nodded his agreement "that is the expanse of what I know with regard to this amulet. I will of course keep you updated. Neville, Draco, how goes the research into battle magic is there any way to test our affinities for those of our group who have the capacity for it?"  
Harry asked the two acquaintances who had grown close over the past semester.

Neville quickly began to go through the minimal information they had amassed with the help of Professor Snape. "For those that have the propensity for it there is a simple spell that will cause the wand to shoot out an aspect of the given element, or elements in some rare cases."

Draco picked up from where Neville ended as Snape had been far more forth coming to his godson than the young ravenclaw. " Snape gave me a small book he had found which contained the first basic battle spell for each element and the affinity spell, We can cast the affinity spell over Christmas to see who has which element if any."

Harry smiled at the information "That's great to hear. Good job guys." turning to hermione and Daphne "What all have you guys learned from the books on ancient runes I let you borrow since you were both so interested in them?"

"Well," Hermione began glancing at Daphne before looking at Harry, "we have found that there might be some way to store spells inside runic arrays, but other than that we have not found anything of interest to us."

"That's good to hear I will look into that aspect myself over the summer when I can. I have also finished the first of the books Ollivander gifted me. And I will be starting the second one over christmas break." Harry turned to the rest of the group after his exclamation. "I believe now that we've finished with our assignments we'd best retire." Harry gathered up his things before addressing his fellow claws once again "I will you meet you at the common room. I wish to spend some time in contemplation before bed." with his final piece said Harry left the group of friends and began his trek to the retired classroom he had turned into a private study.

Harry had spent an hour or so in his study, writing his reports to Mick and Hess, continuing his research on basic wards, and designing a staff based on the books Ollivander had provided. He smiled to himself when he finished his work and began the journey to the common room. He had been walking for a few minutes when something sprang out at him. Time seemed to stop as Harry felt the white hot pain of a knife entering his side. Harry panicked as he felt the knife exit the wound and a cold hand clamped over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Harry kicked out and winced as he felt his foot connect with something too solid to be human. Suddenly the pressure vanished and his cry of pain reverberated through the hallway. Harry scrambled to put pressure on the wound, so focused on his own survival that he could not distinguish his savior's face. "Mr. Potter are you what happened here?" the person asked.

"I've been bloody stabbed," Harry cried out in between whimpers of pain.

"I'll call for madam pomfrey," the person said sternly before casting a lumos charm to brighten the hallway revealing to Harry that his savior was none other than Septima Vector.

Harry smiled at the woman "since you know I'm not dying can i just pass out now?" Harry asked quietly struggling to stay awake due to the blood loss.

"No Mr. Potter I'm afraid not. You are losing blood and it would not be good for you to sleep so stay with me while I try to slow the bleeding while Madam Pomfrey is coming to assist us." Septima said gently.

Harry sighed and nodded his head watching in wonder as her want began to weave intricate patterns of runes some he recognized others he did not. With each rune he began to feel the seeping blood dwindle. His eyes were wide with awe as she kept repeating the pattern that was keeping the bleeding down. After what seemed an eternity Madam Pofrey arrived with Professor's Flitwick, Snape, and Dumbledore. Pomfrey immediately began to cast diagnostic charms and small healing charms careful to stitch Harry's side back together slowly so as not to leave a scar or leave damage untended. While this was happening Harry was oblivious to the discussion occurring between Flitwick, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"I believe this was accomplished through someone within the castle." Dumbledore began "none of the wards were triggered and there are no signs of forced entry into the castle."

"This would make sense as it looks like Harry broke part of his foot, this could have happened if the assailant was one of the armored mannequins under a controlled animation spell, however the number of individuals within the school capable of such magic is very small…" Flitwick remarked, his face growing pale the further he spoke.

"I will check the mannequins Filius," Snape offered noticing his colleagues paling features.

"That would be much appreciated however due to the nature of the incident I would feel better if we called in the aurors to do this, just in case someone from the staff did this. I do not believe it was you Severus do not take my words that way. I am merely being cautious of the mind arts that could be at play if it was a staff member." Flitwick said.

"A good idea Filius. Perhaps you should make the call now while we watch over the young boy" Dumbledore suggested

"No, Dumbledore i will call the Aurors once we have gotten Harry to the infirmary." Filius said his mind racing as he tried to figure out the puzzle before him.

Over the next hour and a half Harry was healed and taken to the hospital wing so that he could be kept under protection. The Aurors were called in and Septima was relayed her memory of the incident.

The night passed with few answers to many questions. And eventually Harry was released from the infirmary to take his exams. Over the weekend His friends stopped by frequently to study alongside him. The exams week passed without incident. Harry felt that he did best on the practical portions of transfiguration, charms, and DADA. but was excited to see the results when he got back.

Harry smiled as he walked amongst his friends. They had all done well on the exams and were no heading towards the Hogwarts express. The last week of classes had been strange due to the Aurors presence and the ongoing investigation into Harry's assault. As the group of friends settled into their cabin, they began to talk excitedly about their various christmas plans and bombarded each other with questions about previous christmases.

Harry smiled and chatted amicably with them answering questions about his boarding school without revealing its secrets. Once everyone had asked their questions Harry and his fellow claws began reading their books. Harry delving into his next book on wandlore entitled _Wandcraft Around the World_ by Hermiach Grouzher. It was fascinating how many processes there were to wand creation. The vastness of the materials specific to each region of the world was mind boggling. Harry smiled as he was absorbed into the book memorizing every ounce of information he could. A small part of Harry wondered what it would be like to do what the Aurors did but using his skills from the Men of Letters. The hours passed easily small conversations popping up every now and then amongst the group before silence reigned once more. Soon enough the train arrived at Kings Cross and Harry left to meet up with Mick and Dexter. He was excited to give Mick the gift he'd made him and go shopping for gifts for his friends. Though he was still at a loss for what to get the girls.

Harry was excited this Christmas was going to be one he would never forget. He was especially excited for the tutelage under Mr. Malfoy on the subject of runes. Perhaps he would be willing to look at his ideas for ward systems. The group of friends said quick goodbyes after the various guardians and parents had met one another and soon the crowd began to disperse as families and friends left the station.

 **AN: please let me know what you think about the story so far. The more you review the more I know where i need to grow as a writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Christmas will be uploaded before the end of the month. FYI I am leading a workshop at the Dallas Leakycon on my approach to spell crafting. Current poll: who should be Harry's girlfriend while at hogwarts?**

 **Luna and Hermione are tied at 7 votes.**

 **Cho is at 1 vote**

 **And Daphne is at 2 votes.**

 **I am also extending the story. A Hunter's Journey will now be composed of Harry's time as a student at Hogwarts Years (1-7), a Hunter's Trials will be composed of Harry's life as an adult while he is active in the workforce, a Hunter's legacy will be about Harry's life after retirement and will be sprinkled with events from the lives of his family.**

 **Poll: Which of Harry's friends should have battle magic?**

 **Draco? (Water)**

 **Hermione? (Fire)**

 **Daphne? (Ice)**

 **Neville? (Earth)**

 **Tracy? (undecided)**

 **Luna? (undecided)**


	10. Christmas Break pt 1

"Elementum revelare" Hermione intoned, the entire room was focused on her as she cast the battle mage capacity charm. The air in front of her wand erupted into brilliant light before dwindling into a small flame and poofing out of existence. As she traced the final rune described in the book. Hermione's eyes went wide as they readjusted to the lowly lit room, "Maybe it'd be best if we took this outside?" She asked quietly her mind reeling from what had just happened.

"Yes, Miss Granger I believe that would be best." a low drawl resonated through the air as Lucius malfoy entered the lounge "While I must admit my surprise that one with your heritage has such magical gifts, I can only hope you will take your gift seriously." Lucius then motioned for the gang to follow him as he led the way to the entrance to the malfoy grounds.

After laying a few ground rules about the gardens Lucius left the young adolescents to their devices. Harry leafed through the book fervently trying to ascertain the meaning behind the reaction from Hermione's wand. "I think your element is light based on the descriptions I am reading with a subtype of fire meaning that you will probably have some modicum of control over holy fire." Harry announced as he passed the book to Draco who began to trace the runic spell motions before incanting the words. Sadly to Draco his wand produced no effect, neither Daphne or Tracy could produce anything from the spell leaving Neville and Harry to do it last. Neville studied the motions depicted and with some gentle prodding from Draco and Tracy he began the process of casting the element revealing charm. As Neville completed the spell his fingers began to turn a rather distinct grey/white colour that Harry recognized to be similar to the samples of granite at Hedricks. Small plants also began to sprout around Neville vines wrapping around his legs in an almost bootlike fashion. The group guffawed in befuddlement as the effects of the spell diminished. "Neville," Harry began "I don't think there's any doubt that your element is earth but take a look at the book for your subtype while I perform the spell." Harry spoke with a calm precision as he stepped further out from the group something deep within him urging him to create space between himself and his friends. "ELEMENTUM REVELARE!" Harry shouted as he traced the final rune. A loud crack was heard around the yard as a stream of pure light came down from the sky burning everything within several inches of Harry. As the flash subsided a soft glow emanated from Harry's wand before fading into the afternoon sunlight.

The group was stunned by the display of raw power, and they recovered in due time Harry smiling as he read through the book. "Looks like it is getting to be a bit late in the day guys I better get back home, gran is probably looking to get dinner started I will see you tomorrow" Neville said softly as he made his way toward the floo.

"Neville's right we'd best get on our way," Hermione said dragging Daphne and Tracy along with her. The three had become oddly close over the course of the break Harry noted quietly, wondering why Daphne and Hermione had been glaring at each other throughout the day.

"Well it's just me and you then eh, Draco" Harry said quietly shooting a soft smirk at his blonde compatriot.

"Yes, it is however we still have a runes lesson with my father before we can get dinner. He's probably in the library waiting for us." Draco surmised carefully as the duo made their way to the Malfoy's expansive library.

" Get yourselves settled in today you will both be replicating ward schemes alongside an explanation of what each layer does. In essence today will be an analyses day tomorrow will be practical." Lucius said as the two boys entered into the study. There were two desks covered with two sheets of parchment, one was covered in arrays and geometric configurations the other was blank. Draco let out a small sigh, he had begun to loathe the analyses days because of how repetitive they were.

As the two began their work of deciphering the arrays, Lucius took the moment to begin going over a couple of bills he and some other lords had put together for proposal at the wizengamot session next week. "I can't believe we're doing this again" Draco whined softly to Harry, "I mean seriously who would have thought my father was capable of being this boring he's worse than Uncle Snape!"

Harry let out a small laugh, "it's not too bad, I find this to be rather peaceful though I will admit I enjoy the experimentation days more. Have you given any thought on what to get the girls for christmas?" Harry asked quietly as he noted a rather unique piece of the array which would allow it to act as a battery for rituals.

"Yeah, I think Hermione is going to be the easiest. I'm probably going to gift her something from the Malfoy Library, and get Neville something from the green house. As for what to get Daphne and Tracy though, I'm at a loss." Draco replied as he put the finishing touches on his analyses.

"I'm thinking about getting chocolate for Tracy, and maybe a history book or two from my library for Daphne and Hermione. I was thinking about getting Neville a planner or something to help him keep organized lord knows he could use it." Harry smiled with mirth as he remembered Neville's moment of panic when he couldn't remember where he had put his homework one week.

"Well, was this one more challenging than last week's?" Lucius asked as he looked up from the paper work he had been going through.

"Yes, father." Draco drawled as he handed him His and Harry's parchment. "I believe Harry is expected back at the academy tonight" Draco said, an almost audible sound of disappointment accompanying the statement.

"You would be correct Draco," Harry replied as he gathered his things. "Thank you again Lord Malfoy, I will be by tomorrow to meet everyone else after I have finished my responsibilities in the residence hall."

"Draco escort Heir Potter to the exit of the wards so that he may use this portkey to travel home." Lucius responded quickly "And you are very welcome for the lessons Harry, I hope you keep up this level of work, you seem to be as much a natural at this as Draco is at potions."

"Yes father," Draco paused and shot a quick smile at Harry "last one to the door has to help dobby with the dishes." with his challenge issued both boys began their race to the front door. Laughing excitedly at this last moment of play before the evening came.

Harry groaned as picked himself up from the floor, "Come on Ketch why do you have to be this way, just let me wring your neck out so i can get the bloody hell outta here. I still have to do christmas shopping."

"Not a chance Harry, you know Hess would kill me if she found out I went easy on you." Ketch replied smoothly as he through Harry over his shoulder for the fifth time that morning.

"Harry just take his knees you know he favors that left one cuz of the sprain" Dexter called out from the edge of the mat.

"Thanks Dex," Harry smirked and rolled up into a low crouch "Come and get it Ketch," Harry taunted holding up a small booklet that ketch adored, 'he's such a pervert' Harry and Dex both drawled mentally.

Ketch charged aiming a swift kick towards harry's face only for the small boy to roll forwards under the kick and jab his inner thigh. Harry smirked and waved the booklet again before rolling to Ketch's left and jabbing the back of his knee. "I've landed two hits that was the agreement." Harry declared as he stood up.

"Fair enough. You and Dex get outta here go do whatever shopping you need to do." Ketch replied as he walked off towards some of the older agents to join them for a few drinks.

Harry smiled as he and Dex left the gym happy smiles on their faces. At last they were free from the beating of martial training. They parted ways at the showers and began to freshen up. After his shower, Harry took a moment to admire the way his muscles had started to develop. There was a sheen of water that slowly dribbled over the ripples of his abs, and he could see the traces of definition beginning to show in his arms and legs. Meeting up with Dexter once again at the front of the school they quickly got their combined gift for mick, a new sheathe that Harry would inscribe with a sharpening rune and a polishing rune. After picking up Mick's gift and eating lunch they split off and Harry made his way to Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled at the teller in Gringotts, "Hello master Goblin, I hope your blade has been whetted with the blood of your foes and your coffers filled with their gold since our last meeting. I am aiming to purchase a direct way of accessing my vault while I am shopping as I do not yet know all that I will be getting." He handed the Teller his key and flashed his heir ring.

A cracked snarl ripped through the air between the goblin and Harry as he checked the key and nodded, "May your gold flow through our halls like the mighty rivers of Thräž's keep. Heir Potter." The goblin inclined his head softly after returning the greeting and calling for Cragnor.

"Heir Potter," Cragnor said "You happen to be in luck, I was just about to send you a letter concerning your annual statement. Come, follow me to my office and let us speak there" the scarred goblin gave a harsh smile as he led the young boy away into the depths of the bank.

Not even an hour after Harry stepped foot into the gringotts lobby, he exited onto the alley armed with a small pouch that directly accessed his vault for purchases less than 200 Galleons. He quickly made his way over to Flourish and Blotts, scaling the steps to the third floor where they kept the more advanced books on runes and wards. 'Ah, I love the smell of these books. Old and well preserved. I wonder if' Harry knelt at the back of the shelves and slowly started leafing through books, searching for a book referenced within one of his others. 'Here it is, _Vetus Wardorum,_ By Scippio Werderm.' With a book for Hermione found Harry then made his way down a floor for the charms section and quickly picked out a book he had been eyeing for a while as a gift for Daphne: _Charms in the Lost Ages,_ By Hugh Rossco. He also picked up a copy of _Intermediate Dueling: an Introduction to Basic Styles and Specialisations._ By Isaac Witherton, for himself.

Once Harry purchased the books he made his way to the candy shop and picked up some chocolate frogs for everyone and a couple of extra candies for Tracy due to her insatiable sweet tooth. He went to the apothecary and picked up a mini greenhouse for Neville to help him store whatever plants he accumulates while at Hogwarts. With all his gifts bought and paid for he turned to Ollivanders to drop off the first of the books he had read and to pick up a polishing holster for Draco. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry called out as he stepped into the softly lit storefront.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I will be down in just a moment. Do you have the schematics for the staff you owled me about?" came the quiet response form the older gentleman.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied quickly as he leaned against the glass window while he waited for Ollivander to come to the front.

"Come let's take a look at these in my workshop, how is the reading coming along?" Ollivander asked as he reached the front.

"It is going well enough. I finished the first book earlier this month and have now started on the book covering wand cores and woods chronologically." Harry replied easily as he followed the odd man down into a room covered with tables, small knives, woods, and jars of cores. He handed his diagram over and watched with rapt attention as Ollivander made several marks.

"Not bad Mr. Potter, once you have finished your reading we will build this along with any modifications you come up with. Keep up the good work and you just might reach Apprentice level by your Graduation." Ollivander said

After discussing his readings and purchasing Draco's holster, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Malfoy Manor. Upon his arrival he noticed that most of his friends were gathered around the lounge chatting amicably. "Hey guys, what's on the agenda for today."

"Harry you need to learn how to take a break its all work and no play with you." Daphne whined as she came up to give him a quick hug. "It's yule today Harry we can do more work tomorrow. Now then I expect you brought presents like the rest of us right?" Harry stumbled with his words, his instinct telling him to be wary for some unknown reason.

"Yes, of course." turning to draco "Hey draco, where should I put these?" he asked gesturing to the sacks in his hand.

"There should be a pile over near the dining room, father said we could open presents after we light the yule log." Draco replied easily. "Dobby, get Harry's gifts with the others and bring us another round of cocoa." Draco called out as Harry sat the gifts down and joined his friends taking a seat next to Hermione and Neville.

"How has everyone been? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages." Harry remarked as he took a sip of the cocoa that had just appeared.

"I for one have been reading ahead for the spring. Alongside some other odds and ends to help out my parents." Hermione said, a slight flush on her face from having Harry sitting so close to her.

"Me and Tracy went to a music festival with her parents the other night, wish you guys had been there." Daphne said as she sent a small glance Harry's way.

"My grands hired more political tutors for me this summer." Neville said with a grimace "It's going to be so boring."

"Children," came the crystal smooth voice of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as she walked into the lounge, a simple black and emerald robe elegantly flowing behind her. "It's time to light the yule log, my husband has requested your presence in the gardens."

"Yes mother," said Draco animatedly, cooling his features when his mother sent him a small glare. Harry and Neville shivered in sympathy. "Come on guys maybe father will let us light the log"

As Family and friends gathered around the yule log Lucius began a brief prayer "All Father, Master of runes and magik we beseech thee, enter our home and tell us your stories. Pass on your the sight of your eyes, and the knowledge of your mind. This house is your own. Let our ends be worthy of song and our lives worthy of praise by your sword and staff we learn and live. Witness this covenant made anew All Father, Master of runes." with the final words said Lucius raised his wand and cast "Ardenti Altare" a bright flash came forth and the log caught fire, purple and black wisps of flame ascending into the skies. Draco, Daphne, and Tracy were both smiling brightly heads held high as the flames filled the air with the pungent scent of burning wood. Harry, and Hermione both wore looks of shock, but quickly schooled themselves and smiled like the rest of their friends. Nevilles face was smooth, ever since they had started delving into their elemental magic he had become further and further unsettled by fire.

After the group watched the log burn its final moments, they retired to the manor and began to pass out the presents Dobby had amassed by the dining room table. Harry smiled as Draco handed him a rather bulky gift that was haphazardly wrapped. He looked at the card that was dangling from one of the strings holding it together and read it out too everyone "Dear Harry, before your parents passed I was gifted this rather unique cloak to study for my research. I heard of your parents passing and was saddened. With your disappearance from the wizarding world so soon after I continued my research until I received notice that you had stated attending Hogwarts via our mutual friend Ollivander. My hope is that you use this to all of its capabilities and that you enjoy life. Sincerely Nick.F" after reading the card Harry carefully opened the package and smiled when he saw the silvery grey cloak pool out onto the floor.

The room was silent as he went to try it on and suddenly disappeared, "Harry You've gotten an invisibility cloak." Draco exclaimed

Harry smiled and dropped the hood before opening the cloak and sitting down. With the cloak open he was no longer invisible and instead merely had the cloak on as if it were normal ware. "Come on guys open your gifts and stop staring we can look at it later." Harry said quietly as he passed each of them the gifts he had gotten for them.

There was a general grumble about having to wait to explore the cloak that quickly faded as the other youths began to unwrap their gifts. Harry smiled as he saw the smiles on the girls faces as they saw the books and candy he had given them. Completely missing the small glare, filled with confusion, Hermione and Daphne sent each other. Tracy was lost in the bulging bag of chocolate frogs and other candies, oblivious to the salivating and jealous glances Hermione and Daphne sent her candy. Draco smiled as he slid his wand into the new holster and nodded his thanks to Harry. Draco passed out his gifts next, watching with them nervously. Hermione had gotten a book on wizarding politics and a couple of smaller books on the recent history of each of their major subjects at school. Harry had been given the same history books with some chocolate frogs and a new set of gobstones and chess pieces. Daphne had gotten some candy and a new wand polishing kit. Neville had been given a small wolfsbane plant and a mini-greenhouse from Harry to go with it. Tracy had received perhaps the nicest gift of all, a small mirror that could be set to remind the user of events or responsibilities in the morning while applying makeup charms.

Soon enough the rest of the gifts were passed out and opened. Both Hermione and Daphne tried and failed to capture Harry's attention with their gifts of candy and books from both wizarding and magical culture alike. All around the group had gotten many sweets and many books… not that this surprised the older Malfoy's who had seen much of the groups antics over the first half of winter break. After they had experimented with Harry's cloak to their desire, the group joined their families who had all arrived at the Malfoy's manor for dinner. Much laughter and smiles filled the air as sweet pies and succulent meats drifted through the air in an endless display of wonder courtesy of the house elves. Dinner arrived and passed without nary an incident and soon the motley group had retired to the lounge the kids all sitting near the fire with the parents on chairs and sofas around the room.

Night came quickly and as they had agreed weeks prior the guys retired to the guest rooms while the girls returned to greengrass manor. Christmas was coming to a close and with it the last day of yule.

 **AN: thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story we are now at a whopping 101 followers and 62 favorites. I never expected this story to gain the traction it has, and I can only hope the story makes you smile as much as I do. With summer approaching its end and LeackyCon Dallas around the corner I must remind each of you that my uploads will probably stall for a month or two till I get into the groove of the new semester. I hope some of you will be at LeakyCon Dallas, where I will be doing a workshop on spell creation using the process I use for this story. Once again thank you for all the continued support.**


End file.
